


Lucius came to Grimmauld Place

by nezumivi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumivi/pseuds/nezumivi
Summary: Click to the image for larger version!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 66





	Lucius came to Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Как научиться ездить на мотоцикле](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921918) by [Jell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell). 



> Click to the image for larger version!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/DDWK4g0.jpg)


End file.
